My Little Pony: Best Gift Ever (Special Version)
by Bvega42
Summary: With only one day left till Hearth's Warming Eve, the Mane 6 decided to get one present for each friend. But as things went on, they start to get out of hand and crazy. And holiday madness seems to have gotten into Twilight a lot. How will it turn out in the end?
1. One More Day

My Little Pony

 **BEST GIFT EVER**

* * *

 _"'Twas a single day left before Hearth's Warming Eve,_

 _Everypony was busy, so much to achieve;_

 _They hustled and bustled, their heads were a-spin,_

 _And it's here that our holiday story begins..."_

Ponyville was covered in Snow, and at the train station the Friendship Express pulls up to the station. And the Young 13 climbed aboard to head home for the break. And close by and passing the station was Trixie talking to Starlight.

And over at the town, ponies were doing some last minute decorating and shopping.

 _Hearth's Warming Eve is almost here_

 _There's so much left to do_

And then Rainbow Dash flew by, doing some last minute shopping for her friends.

 _Still need to shop for all my friends_

 _But what to get? No clue!_

Close by, Fluttershy was doing the same thing.

 _This one is nice, and that's so cute_

 _Although that's pretty, too_

Meanwhile, Rarity was at her place doing working on some dresses.

 _Why do I make all these gifts each year?_

 _I doubt I'll make it through_

She then grabs her winter gear, and a bag of bits. And rushes outside to do some shopping.

 _One more day before the cheer_

 _Shop! Pay! Box! Wrap! Bow! Repeat!_

 _One last chance before the holiday's here_

 _Box! Wrap! Bow! Again!_

 _One more day to make the holiday great_

 _One more day before we celebrate_

 _One day, and then it's here_

 _One more chance to bring that holiday cheer_

And then Pinkie appeared and happily hops.

 _Hearth's Warming Eve is almost here_

 _A day for us to share_

She meets with her family, along with Applejack and her's as well.

 _Friends and family all together_

 _Pies and Apples and a Pear_

Big Mac loads the Pie's bags in a chart, but then one of them he found is filled with rocks.

 _Together families, lots of work_

 _There's so much to prepare_

 _With all the planning we still have to do_

 _We've got no time to spare_

Applejack and Pinkie tipped their hats, and they headed over to the Apple Farm.

 _One more day before the cheer_

 _Stuff! Box! Wrap! Card! Bow! Repeat!_

 _One last chance before the holiday's here_

Apple Bloom, Grand Pear and Cloudy Quartz were decorating a tree, and then Limestone appeared with a wrapped rock and pushed to the tree.

 _Stir! Pour! Bake! Again!_

 _One more day to make the holiday bright_

Sugar Belle soon appeared, Big Mac kissed her, and Marble backs away.

 _One more day, and I can sleep at night_

Wensley was serving some cider to some ponies.

 _The family's almost here_

 _One more chance to bring that holiday cheer_

Scootaloo pulls Sweetie Belle on a sled

 _Before the fun, there's preparation_

 _(Just around the corner)_

 _Shopping, cooking, decorations_

A young tan colt and a bluish filly hang a single red ornament of a small tree, but then the tree bents. Bon Bon rolls a barrel towards Lyra, and then suddenly a pony dress like an Elf ran through the tree being chased by a Raccoon.

 _(The complications)_

 _It's all worth it in the end_

 _Spreading joy to all your friends_

 _Even when it never, ever_

 _Ever seems to end_

 _Aah!_

Meanwhile, in Twilight's castle, Spike was rushing around with a box of decorations.

 _Hearth's Warming Eve is getting close_

 _We're not prepared, I fear_

 _Twilight, you should take a break_

But it appears Twilight was caught and stuck in a panic mode stage again.

 _No time to rest, that much to clear_

 _I made a list and checked it twice_

 _There's lots to do on here_

 _Oh, if I can't get everything done_

 _I'll have to wait and celebrate next year_

She hands Spike a 30 foot long list, and then they rushed outside to get some things.

 _One more day before the cheer_

 _Shop! Pay! Box! Wrap! Bow! Repeat!_

 _One last chance before the holiday's here_

As Fluttershy strolls around, she saw Twilight rushed by. And then Spike ran by, and then she got caught on the list.

 _Box! Wrap! Bow! Again!_

 _One more day to make the holiday great_

As Rarity was at a shopping booth, she was suddenly caught in Twilight's list. And then as they pass a bend, Rainbow suddenly appear at a bad time, and got caught in the list as well.

 _One more until we celebrate_

 _Please, oh, please make it really, really great!_

 _One more gift, try to hurry, don't be here!_

 _Box! Wrap! Bow! Repeat! Gotta concentrate!_

 _Just one more day until we all celebrate!_

Twilight and Spike hurried down the street, and then Spike suddenly fell back from a strong jolt. And he looks back and saw Fluttershy, Rarity and Rainbow Dash entangled in the list.

Rainbow struggles herself free. "Do we wanna know why you're wrapping up everypony in town?"

"Not wrapping paper." Spike said. "A to-do list."

He then points the Twilight as she frantically teleports from one booth to another.

"2 of these!" Twilight grabs a red and purple ornament. And then teleports to the next booth. "3 of those!" She grabs some lights. And teleports to the next booth. "I'm gonna need 10 of those! Just in case!" She grabs 10 scrolls, and teleports.

"Twilight, darling, are you all right?" Rarity asked.

"Sure!" Twilight replied though she didn't sound like it. "Just-grabbing-a-few-things-do-I-need-this-no-that's-silly-I-need-8!"

She then teleports elsewhere, and Applejack and Pinkie joins them.

"Hey, y'all!" Applejack greeted. "What's everpony-?"

They then saw Twilight as she continues her panic rush through the booths.

"Ohhh." Applejack realized. "Traditional holiday meltdown?"

"Uh-huh." The others nodded.

But it was more like Twilight was in a traditional holiday core meltdown. And then Applejack approached Twilight as she hyperventilates like crazy.

"Hey, Twilight." Applejack said calming and quietly. "How's your day?"

"I got way behind grading midterms, and Cadance and Shining Armor are coming here with Flurry Heart for Hearth's Warming Eve, and Blue and her family thought it was okay that join as well." Twilight explained in a rush. "Toothless will be coming over with someone as well, and I haven't started decorating, and Tyrant brought some helpers to save some time, and I don't know what to get any of you, and-!"

"Stop!" Applejack halting Twilight by placing a hoof over her mouth. "Take a breath."

Twilight then took a deep breath.

"Now let it out sloooooooooowwww..." Applejack finished.

Twilight then breaths out, and finally calms down.

"Now, I think I have an idea that might help." Applejack said. "What if we change up how we give gifts this year and do a Hearthswarming Helping?" She suggested.

"What's a Hearthswarming Helper?" Fluttershy asked.

"Whenever the whole Apple family got together, there were just so many of us, it didn't make sense to buy everypony gifts." Applejack explained. "So we'd put our names in a hat..."

"Ooh, a game of chance!" Pinkie happily said. "Tell me more."

"...then we'd pull a name, but keep it a secret." Applejack continued.

"A dash of mystery." Pinkie said. "Good. Good."

"Instead of buyin' everypony a present, you just get one for the pony you picked from the hat." Applejack finished.

"Wait. So instead of lots of presents, I only buy one of you a present?" Pinkie frowned questionably. "WHAT KIND OF GAME IS THIS?!"

"Well, it would save time." Rarity thought.

And you get the pony you pick something really nice." Spike said dreamfully hoping to get Rarity something.

Rainbow clears her throat as Spike broke out of his crush trance.

"The less shopping, the better. In!" Rainbow agrees.

"Will that help, Twilight?" Fluttershy asked.

"I was stressed about shopping." Twilight agreeing with the idea.

And then turned to Pinkie.

Pinkie sighed. "Fine. I will only buy one present for my secret Hearthswarming Helper Buddy."

And then, Applejack took her hat off. "We just need to put everypony's name in this here hat."

Twilight tears a section of the list, and then drew a wing, and their Cutie Marks and took them into a section. And folds them to cover them, and placed them in Applejack's hat. And Applejack bounces the hat to mix them up.

"Y'all ready? No peekin'." Applejack said.

And then they closed their eyes, and each grab a piece. And they opened their eyes to see who they got.

"So excited!" Pinkie happily said. "Aah! Too excited! I don't wanna give anything away!"

She then zips off, almost leaving her note. But quickly went back for it and bounces away.

"Wheeee!" Pinkie bounced.

"When will the gift exchange occur?" Rarity asked.

"How about Twilight's castle tomorrow night, Hearth's Warming Eve?" Rainbow suggested.

"That's perfect!" Applejack said. "Pinkie and I can spend the evenin' with y'all and the next mornin' with our families!"

"And thanks to all of you, I should be ready to celebrate by then!" Twilight said.

"Oh, this is so exciting!" Fluttershy said.

And then they begin to head out, but Spike seemed panicked and ran over to Applejack.

"Uh... Um, Applejack, is it against the rules to trade names?" Spike eagerly asked. "Like if I had a better idea for somepony special? I mean specific?"

"If you can figure out who has the pony you want and they're okay with tradin', I guess it's fine." Applejack said.

"Great!" Spike beamed. "So, uh, who do you-?"

"I don't have Rarity." Applejack quickly said and smirked.

"What?!" Spike jumped. "That's not who I-!"

"Uh-huh." Applejack pretending to not know.

So Spike flew off to try to find who has Rarity.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **My Christmas present from me, to you.**

 **And Toothless you'll all understand better when The Washouts finally arrives.**

 **And the helpers that Twilight mention of Tyrant brought to help out. Let's just say there's 8 and very useful and helpful.**


	2. Gift Searching: Part 1

Meanwhile, over in Twilight's castle, and in the kitchen was a gingerbread version of her the castle stood on the table.

And then, a little creature with a yellowish head and blue green body adds a gingerbread star to the castle.

He is a Vegimal named Tunip, on Isla Sauro many others of his kind helped out with other things.

And he hops down from the table, and 7 other Vegimals scatter around the kitchen getting some food ready. Tunip's gang usually helps out with other things, but cooking is a specialty for them.

They happen to be the helpers that Tyrant brought to help Twilight out with the castle. But they speak a different language that a Lizard named Revvit is with them to translate what their saying.

And then, a red/green Vegimal named Tominnow went up to Tunip with a tray of cookies.

"Tominnow." Tunip grabs a cookie.

Cheepa, Tunip." Said Tominnow.

Tunip inspects the cookie, and eats it.

And it tasted delicious.

"Yum, yum." Tunip replied.

He heads off, and then an orange/blue Vegimal named Barrot rushed by with a tray.

"Barrot?" Tunip called.

Barrot came back and holds a plate of cupcakes. And Tunips smells them

"Hmm, excellena." Tunip said.

And Barrot heads to place the plate down.

Close by, a pink/ blue green Vegimal named Codish walks around with a cake.

"Codish." Tunip heads over.

And then, with quick chef skills Tunip decorates the cake with sprinkles and a topping.

"An, wanta." Tunip finished.

"Zuupa, Tunip." Codish walks off.

But Codish didn't get far when he slips over some slime. And accidentally throws the cake in the cake.

"Tunip, incoming!" Revvit called.

Tunip quickly saw the cake, and then quickly skids across the floor and caught the cake. And a slightly bigger purple/ blue green Vegimal named Grouber opens the oven door. And the cake slides inside, and closes the oven door.

"Zuupa, Grouber." Tunip said.

And the 2 high five each other.

Each of the 4 other Vegimals like Barrot is a speedy fella, Tominnow a bit of a daredevil, Codish can be a little clumsy. And Grouber is often snacking.

* * *

Meanwhile, Twilight was setting up the decorations in the hall room.

And then Spike barged in, and 2 wreaths fell over.

And soon spotted Twilight. "Heeeey, Twilight! Whatcha planning to get your secret pony?"

"Not sure." Twilight answered. "I'm getting the castle ready for my family first. Then I'll shop."

And Twilight flew down to get more decorations.

"Maybe something sparkly? Fashionable?" Spike flew up to her.

"No! Those aren't really the kind of things my pony likes." Twilight said.

"Oh." Spike said realizing Twilight doesn't have Rarity. "Welp, gotta go! Wish me luck!"

"With shopping?" Twilight questioned and wraps some lights around the railing.

"Well, yeah!" Spike said. "If everypony's only getting one gift, we have a ton of responsible to make sure it's extra-special good."

And then Spike heads out to find out who has Rarity.

But not realizing what he was up too, Twilight brought out her note as she has Pinkie.

"I didn't think of it that way." Twilight said and bit her hoof in concern. "The present I get for Pinkie Pie should make or break her holiday. I can'ts just go shopping and hope to find something nice." It looks like holiday chaos is slightly started to return into Twilight's head. "This needs forethought, planing, research!" She flew down. "I'll decorate later. Knowing Pinkie, she probably already has a perfect idea what to get her pony."

She bit her hoof in concern.

* * *

But Twilight doesn't know that she was actually wrong.

And Pinkie slumps onto her bed. "I have no idea what to get my pony!"

"There's a pile of presents right there." Limestone gestured to the wrapped presents behind her. "Pick one, and you're done."

"Those were for when I was getting all of my friends matching harmony Hearth's Warming hats!" Pinkie said and falls from her bed.

And then she appeared from the present pile. "Now it's just Twilight!" She sobs. "I can't give one pony a matching present with nothing to match it! I need something special for only her!" She accidentally slammed her hoof on a present as it shattered on the inside.

And she tossed it away.

"I've got it." Maud having an idea.

"I don't think Twilight likes rocks as much as you do, Maud." Pinkie said.

"Don't rock it 'til you try it." Maud said.

She then holds out a wrapped present, and then the lid pops open as a fake rock on a spring pops out. And Marble giggles.

Gummy wearing a holiday hat, sticks his tongue out.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, Gummy." Pinkie turns to him. "But this is the biggest holiday challenge I've ever faced!" She then smashed another present, "Uh, this one's for you." She hands the present to Limestone, and then she had an idea. "Hey! This is the biggest holiday challenge I've ever faced!" Her excitement throws the presents across the room. "How exciting is that?!"

Limestone who has a present to her face, tears the wrapping paper off. And the lids open.

"Am I up for the challenge?" Pinkie firmly said. "I know I'm good at gift-giving, but am I the best at gift-giving?

"Who would say they're the best at gift-giving?" Limestone questioned. "That's ridiculous."

"Uhhhh-" Marble thought.

And then Pinkie held her by the face. "Marble, you're a genius! Yaks would say they're the best at gift-giving! If anypony knows what to do, it's them!" She then grabs her hat and scarf. "I gotta go to Yakyakistan! Thanks! These Pie sister talks are the best!" And then she gave each a loving kiss to them and hops away.

And then Gummy came down in a parachute.

* * *

Meanwhile, Spike was looking around for the others to see who might have Rarity.

And then he was Pinkie coming by.

"Pinkie!" Spike called.

"I don't have Rarity!" She rushed by to the train station to catch the next train up north.

Spike got bumped by her, and spins around like a top. And falls over.

He soon grabs and placed his hat back on.

And then Rarity appeared.

"Oh!" Rarity chuckled. "How's you shopping going, Spike?"

Spike up and blushed. "Uh, fine!"

Rarity looks around as if she was looking for someone.

"Which pony did you get?" Rarity whispered.

"I can't... remember?" Spike said which he was so busy looking for who has Rarity.

"I've got Applejack, darling." Rarity said. "She's going to adore her present. There's a brilliant designer in Manehattan - Fedora Felt - who makes the most marvelous hats. I asked for a new take on western chic that would be envy of every farm pony in Equestria."

"That's a great gift, Rarity." Spike said. "I hope I can find something for my pony as special as you are." He then froze. "Uh, she is! U-Uh, bye!"

She then zips away, and Rarity shrugged.

* * *

Meanwhile, Rainbow and Fluttershy were out shopping. But Rainbow happen's to have Fluttershy, and was trying to get an idea of what to get her.

"Okay, what about your favorite food?" Rainbow asked.

"Ooh. I couldn't pick just one." Fluttershy said. "What if it hurt the other foods' feelings?"

"Riiiiight... But there's gotta be something you really, really like?" Rainbow asked.

"I really, really like... "Fluttershy thought as Rainbow smiled. "...everything! Why do you ask?"

"Juuuust getting gift ideas." Rainbow said being careful not to mention her. "Uh, for my pony. Who isn't you. So, uh, is there anything you don't like?"

Fluttershy looks through a window of a jewelry shop.

"Hmmm... Not liking things!" Fluttershy answered.

Rainbow angrily groans as Fluttershy was not being very specific. And then flies off away.

"I hope that helped!" Fluttershy waved goodbye.

Fluttershy looks through the window, and eyes on a necklace with purple beads, and a blue jewel with a purple jewel in the middle.

"Hey, Fluttershy!" Spike suddenly appeared. "Thinking of getting that for your Hearthswarming Helper?" He looks at the necklace.

"Mm-hmm." Fluttershy nodded. "She loves shiny things."

Spike smiled as Fluttershy sounded promising.

"I wish I knew what my secret pony wanted." Spike said overactedly. "She's so hard to shop for."

"Oh, no." Fluttershy said as Spike smirked. "Maybe I could help. Unless you don't want to-"

"Rainbow Dash." Spike brought out his note.

"Oh!" Fluttershy smiled. "I was just talking to Rainbow Dash about these-"

"Great idea!" Spike suddenly said. "We should trade ponies!"

He then trades notes with Fluttershy.

"Wait. Trade?" Fluttershy questioned.

"Well, Applejack said it's not against the rules." Spike explained. "And you know what Rainbow Dash likes, so it's perfect." He then looks at the note, and lands a score as it was Rarity. "Rarity?!" He acted. "What a surprise!" He chuckles. "Thanks!"

He then zips off.

And then Applejack appeared.

"There you are!" Applejack said. "I need your help."

"Do you want to trade names, too?" Fluttershy asked.

"What? No." Applejack said. "I just need help figurin' out what to get Spike."

"Phew!" Fluttershy relieved.

* * *

Meanwhile, Rainbow bluntly went to the nearest store, and came out with a candle.

"Candle. Great. Whatever. Fluttershy-shopping done." Rainbow grumbled.

Then suddenly, the candle turns with a Discord face. "Ugh. You can't honestly be serious."

"GHOST CANDLE!" Rainbow creeped out and threw the candle away.

Candle Discord hits the wall, and picks himself up.

"A candle is what you buy when you have no idea what to get somepony." Discord said.

"Rainbow groans and rolls her eyes annoyed. "What do you want, Discord?"

It's possible she's still upset of the prank Discord did with the fake map summons.

Discord then flashed and turns back to himself.

"Fluttershy told me about this Hearth's whatever-it's-called." Discord said. "I may not be invited, but I wanted to make sure she gets a quality gift."

He then tosses the candle in a trash can.

"I tried asking her what she likes, but she likes everything." Rainbow said.

"Well, she says that, but her real friends know what she actually likes." Discord said.

"I've known her a lot longer than you have." Rainbow said.

In a flash, Discord appearance as a circus tamer, and little Sheep jumps through a hoop.

"Then you must surely know that lit candles around adorably flammable animals make her nervous, don't you?" Discord said.

Rainbow then tossed the candle behind her.

"Fine." Rainbow angrily groans. "I'll get her something else."

She then flies off to find something else, and then Discord appeared wearing a flight helmet and goggles and steering wheel as if he was Snoppy.

"Perhaps I'll tag along to steer you in the right direction." Discord said.

And then turns, and catches Rainbow by his tail.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Twilight's castle, Spike enters his room and was beaming happily of having to pick a present for Rarity.

"I can't wait to give Rarity her gift." Spike smiled lovingly. "It'll be as special and beautiful and amazing as she is. Just imagine when she opens it and sees... uh, sees..." He tries to think. "I have no idea what to get her!" He sobs.

Spike is stuck in a real problem.

And then, there was a knock on his door.

Spike?!" Revvit called form behind the door. "Is everything okay in there?!"

"Uh, yeah!" Spike replied nervously.

* * *

Outside, Revvit shook his head and sighs.

"Now there's 2 nervous wrecks here." Revvit complained. "What else could go wrong?"

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Surely Spike could've just gotten Rarity the necklace Fluttershy was looking. Easy as that.**

 **Twilight caught in a dilemma because of Spike, Pinkie looking for Twilight's, Rainbow stuck finding Fluttershy's. And Spike clueless what to get Rarity.**

 **Will things work out?**


	3. Gift Searching: Part 2

Meanwhile, Applejack and Fluttershy went to Rainbow Falls to see what they can find for Spike and Rainbow Dash.

"I come to the Rainbow Falls Hearth's Warming Craft Fair every year." Fluttershy said. "They have perfect presents for anypony."

"Hopefully, anydragon, too." Applejack said. "Wanna split up? Meet back here in an hour?"

"Sure." Fluttershy said.

They part ways, and Fluttershy approached a Daring Do booth. She's about to look at a book, when suddenly a slender Unicorn and a green sweater and hat appeared and strangely looks familiar.

"Oh, no!" He said. "There's only a few!"

And then he rushed off, and a few ponies followed behind him.

And close by, another familiar looking Unicorn is at a booth.

"Fillies and gentlecoats, we want you all to have the best holiday your bits can buys!" Said the Unicorn. "But there are only a limited number left."

"Limited number of what?" Fluttershy asked.

"Why, you don't know about Holly the Hearth Warmer?" Said the first Unicorn.

The crowd turns and gasped.

"You seem like somepony looking for a gift for a very special friend." Said the 2nd Unicorn.

"I am!" Fluttershy went up to him.

"A friend who wouldn't want to miss out on the must-have gift everypony is talking about?" He continued.

"She certainly wouldn't wanna miss out on that." Fluttershy added.

"A truly awesome friend who deserves something 20% cooler than any other gift out there?"

"That sounds just like her!" Fluttershy smiled.

"Well, look no further!" He said and then zips off and came back. "This is it!"

"Ooh! Ooh! How much does it cost?!" Fluttershy asked.

"How much do you have?" He smirked under his mustache.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Yakyakistan, Yaks were getting ready for Snilldar Fest. And getting the smashing pile ready for tomorrow.

And then Prince Rutherford appeared.

"Yojan!" Rutherford snapped. "Is that good angle for optimal smashing?!"

Yojan whimpers and heads off.

Rutherford snorted, and then Pinkie appeared over his head and covers his eyes.

"Guess who!" Pinkie said.

""Yojan?" Rutherford guessed.

"No, silly!" Pinkie said.

"Ingville?" Rutherford guessed. "Tormand? No, no, wait! Grimhorn!"

"Nope-tiy, nope, nein, and nyet!" Pinkie said and then hops off. "It's me!"

"Aww, Prince Rutherford knew it Pink Pony all along!" Rutherford teased. "Yaks best at guessing." And placed his crown.

"Yaks best at everything!" Pinkie said. "That's why I'm here. Sorry to interrupt Snilldar Fest, but I need help. Can you tell me where to find... BEST GIFT EVER!" She finished in a Yak voice which it echoed and some Crows flew off.

Rutherford exclaimed in panic. "Not here! Follow this way!"

They then zipped off, and into a hut. And Rutherford closed the curtains and turns to Pinkie.

"Prince Rutherford about to tell honorary Yak friend something very top secret." Rutherford said.

Pinkie brought out a stool, and sat on it. "Honorary Yak listening."

"Yaks best at all things except one." Rutherford said and glanced to be sure no ones around. "Yaks not best at giving gifts."

Pinkie gasped in shocked. "What?!"

Rutherford quickly clamps Pinkie's mouth close.

"I know! It hard to believe!" Rutherford said thinking the same.

"How am I gonna figure out how to give Twilight the best Hearth's Warming gift ever?!" Pinkie said losing some hope.

"Oh, no worry, honorary Yak." Rutherford assured with an idea. "Prince Rutherford keep secret map in perfectly organized files."

He then went somewhere in the hut, and toss a few things. And then appeared with a map.

"Best gift givers up northern pass, where sky shimmers and glows." Rutherford explained. "There, secret gift giver grove." The map shows lights shiny over the mountains further north from the village. "Only Yak princes and pink honorary Yak know."

Pinkie looks at the map, and then zips up her lips. "My lips are sealed."

She then rolls up the map.

And then rushed outside.

"TIME FOR MY TOP-SECRET QUEST TO THE GIFT GIVERS!" Pinkie yelled.

And then she heads out to find them.

* * *

Back in Ponyville, ponies were lined up in the post office waiting to get their chance to deliver their presents to other ponies.

Among them was Rarity, and then finally it was her turn.

And she went up to the counter, and rings the bell.

And then Derpy appeared. "Oh, hi, Rarity. How can I help you?"

"I excepted a package today, and I was wondering where that might be." Rarity explained.

"Oh, okay." Derpy picks up a list. "Uh, let's check. Name?"

"Uh, Rarity?" Rarity said.

Derpy looks through the list. "Oh! Here we go! Your package was delivered to Sweet Apple Acres."

"What?!" Rarity exclaimed. "It was supposed to be delivered to Rarity's Boutique!"

Derpy reads through the list. "Um... okay... but... now, the package was for Applejack, and she is at Sweet Apple Acres."

Rarity lowly growls keeping her anger controlled. "Yes, it's for Applejack, but I will be delivering it."

"Uh... that's my job." Derpy frowned confused.

Rarity smack herself. "It's a gift for Applejack from me."

Derpy gasped realizing that. "What if shes opens it?!" She then looks through the list in case she missed something. "It shouldn't go to Sweet Apple Acres!" And then she noticed something. "Oh! Wait!" She brought a magnifying glass to be sure. "It went to Sweet Acorn Orchard instead!" She then laughs from her mistake. "Oh, well, that's a relief."

"Why is that a relief?!" Rarity asked.

"Because Applejack's not in Sweet Acorn Orchard." Derpy said. "Do you want me to get the package to and deliver it to her?"

"NO!" Rarity snapped causing 2 ponies to perk up at her and then clears her throat. "Uh, may I have the address for Sweet Acorn Orchard? I think I'll just collect the package myself."

"Are you sure?" Derpy asked. "'Cause I would be happy to-"

"You have helped so much already." Rarity assured and took off with the address.

She then heads as a Unicorn approaches Derpy with a present to be delivered.

"Break time!" Derpy announced.

She then leaves as the Unicorn just dropped the present in annoyance.

* * *

Meanwhile, Spike was strolling across town to find a present for Rarity.

"Shopping for Rarity." Spike said. "No problem. She likes lots of stuff. I just need something special."

"A brand-new top-of-the-line sewing equipment?" A pony in an Elf costume offered.

"A priceless rhinestone necklace?" An offered as well.

"A sculpture of Rarity made from smaller sculptures of Rarity?" Top Notch offered.

"Ooh... Wow!" Spike caught in a jewelry world. "Awesome! Shopping for Rarity. Slight problem." He begins to panic. "She likes lots of stuff. BUT NOTHING IS SPECIAL ENOUGH!" He then slumps to the ground.

Meanwhile, Rainbow and Discord were still looking around to find something for Fluttershy. And Rainbow looks through a window, and smiles.

"Oh, goodness, no." Discord shook his head.

"Ugh!" Rainbow moves over to a door.

"Even worse!" Discord said.

Rainbow looks and saw Discord's face as a picture on the sign.

"Oh, come on!" Rainbow complained. "Fluttershy would love a spa day!"

"Really? Love the stress of deciding which treatment to get?" Discord asked. "Love worrying that she's not relaxing enough? Or relaxing too much? And what about all those sweet animals she's left alone?! So much to worry about, and all because of you."

"She's Fluttershy!" Rainbow reminded. "Everything makes her worry!"

"Now you should like somepony who knows her!" Discord said.

"Well, if you're an expert on Fluttershy, what did you get her?" Rainbow asked.

"Oh, and you honestly expect me to tell you what I got Fluttershy so that you can one-up me?" Discord questioned. "Well, I have half a mind to stop you entirely."

"Good!" Rainbow having enough of him. "Please stop helping me! I'm begging you!"

She then walks away from him.

"Well, I suppose I could tell you what my backup present present was." Discord said.

"Great. Still helping." Rainbow said sarcastically.

"It would've made a lovely addition to her animal sanctuary." Discord said. "But you have to be the fastest pony in Equestria to even have a chance of-"

Rainbow's interested sparked and flew back to Discord.

"Whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa." Rainbow interested. "You're talking to the fastest pony in Equestria! If there's some fast animal out there Fluttershy would love,I'm the one who can get it."

"OH, I just don't know." Discord unsure.

"I'm calling it! Dibs!" Rainbow raising her hoof.

"If you insist." Discord said.

And then he snaps his fingers, and disappeared. And then his arm reaches and pulls Rainbow with him.

* * *

Meanwhile, Twilight was in her library still working on a present for Pinkie. And is at a drawing board.

"The ideal gift for Pinkie Pie needs to be A - unique, B - specific to her personality, and C - food based." She draws a circular diagram. "What is a unique food? Cupcakes? Nah. Cookies? Nope. Pies? Pastries? Pudding?" She then gasped as it rang a bell. "Wait! PUUUUUUUUUUUUDDING!" She then flew up and grabs a book. "After defeating the Windigos, the Earth Pony, Pegasi, and Unicorn nations prepared the first Hearth's Warming meal together. Chancellor Puddinghead made a pudding so delicious, legends were written about it!" This is it!" Twilight finding the right gift. "Unique, totally Pinkie, the most incredible dessert ever!"

She then drew a check on the board, and flips a page, but then she panics as she went through the book trying to find the recipe of Puddinghead's pudding.

She even shook the book if a note was in it.

"Where's the recipe?!" Twilight panicked.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Tunip and the Vegimals were still getting the food ready and were singing.

And Tunip ready's a 2nd cake.

 _Bree the halla ball of holly_

 _fa, la, la, la, la_

 _La, la, la, la_

Tunip sets the cake in a spare over and sets the timer. And Codish jumps on top of a frosting bag, and frosting squirts out onto a tray of cupcakes that Tominniow is holding.

 _Bree the breeba_

 _to be jolly_

 _La, la, la, la_

 _La, la, la, la, la_

And Tunip heads over to another section of the kitchen to check on the food that's almost ready.

* * *

Back in Rainbow Falls, Applejack now with a gift for Spike found Fluttershy at a booth.

"I've narrowed down my choices for Spike to fire-dancing sticks, or a Power Ponies comic." Applejack said. "Unenchanted, I think."

Since remembering the comic she and the others got stuck in one time. And then Fluttershy showed her gift for Rainbow, but the sight of it made Applejack jumped.

"Aah! What is that?!" Applejack creeped out.

The gift Fluttershy got looked more like parts of an old bag and stuffed into a doll.

"Holly the Hearth's Warmer doll." Fluttershy answered. "Isn't she sweet?"

She then pulls on the pullstring on her back. _"I love being an expensive toy!"_

"Egh." Applejack got up still recovering from the jump. "Why'd you think that was a good gift for Rainbow Dash?"

"It's the must-have gift of the season." Fluttershy said. "And in short supply."

And then some ponies came by with Holly dolls of their own.

"Short supply", huh?" Applejack sensing something familiar. "How much did that set you back?"

"All my bits." Fluttershy answered and then realized something. "All my bits? Can I burrow some for the train ride home?"

Applejack spared a few bits and gave them to her.

"Somethin' about this here doll seems fishy." Applejack suspiciously said about the doll. "And I ain't just talkin' about the smell of that plastic. Where'd you get it?"

Fluttershy point to the booth where she got it, and they headed over to the booth. And there was a crowd, and they went behind the tent, and saw the same Unicorn that got the crowd's attention earlier with a cart of supplies. Applejack and Fluttershy peeling the curtains to peek inside, and saw Flim and Flam seeing their disguises.

"Flim and Flam!" Applejack glared. "What are those Hearth's Warmin' hooligans up to now?!"

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Wow, Flim and Flam up to their tricks again.**

 **I mean honestly, out of all the times of year, this is the most terrible time to fool other ponies.**

 **I think they think it's easy fool ponies at that time of year for bits.**

 **And admittedly, the Deck the Halls Vegimal song, it's the best I get make out of it.**


	4. Gift Searching: Part 3

Meanwhile, Rarity walks across a trail in an oak forest.

And soon, came across an acorn sign and reads the address.

She went up to the door, and knocks on it.

And then a tan colored farming couple named Oak Nut and Butternut opened the door and appeared.

"Uh, is this Sweet Acorn Orchard?" Rarity asked.

"It is." Butternut answered. "But we've never had no pony like you visit before."

"Rarity." Rarity introduced herself. "Uh, pleasure. I'm actually here about a package that was recently deliv-"

"Oh, that was from you?" Oak Nut asked.

Rarity sighed in relief. "So it did arrive!" She chuckled as the couple strangely teared up. "Uh, if I could just-"

"We don't know how to thank you!" Butternut suddenly hugged her.

"Thank me?" Rarity questioned.

* * *

They brought Rarity inside, and offered her some tea.

"I was just sayin' Butternut I wish we knew who our Hearth's Warming miracle was." Oak Nut said.

"Oak Nut and I couldn't believe it when we opened it." Butternut said. "Pistachio said right away whoever sent it just got him."

"Says when he put it on, he could feel destiny." Oak Nut added.

"As an... acorn farmer?" Rarity asked.

A voice scoffed. "A farmer?!"

Rarity looks up and sees their son Pistachio who has pale tan coat and pistachio green mane and tail and eyes. And Cutie Mark of a pistachio, which hints his name. And is wearing blue color hat which is the hat for Applejack.

"Filly, please!" Pistachio said. "This is a Fedora Felt original!" He got down the ladder. "Look at this bold stitching. These daring textures. It's a whole new take on western chic. There is no way I would wear it in the grove!" And he hugs the hat.

"We don't know where he got his fashion sense." Butternut said to Rarity.

"Heh. Far as we know, a hat's a hat." Oak Nut said.

"Except when it's art." Pistachio added.

"Thank you, Rarity." Butternut said.

Pistachio's eyes widen. 'Rarity? The Rarity?" He went up to her.

"Mm-hmm." Rarity nodded.

"You have to stay for lunch!" Pistachio offered. "I won't take no for an answer!"

The family of 3 had begging smiles, and Rarity felt that a couple hours won't hurt.

"Oh, well, I, uh... I would be delighted." Rarity smiled.

* * *

Back in Twilight's castle, Twilight emerges from her library with a book and bit of a messed up mane. But has finally found the recipe for Puddinghead's pudding.

"The recipe for Chancellor Puddinghead's magical pudding was filed under "Magical Spells" not "Recipes"." Twilight said as she walked. "Only took 4 hours to figure that out." She then looks like the ingredients. "Let's see. Nutmeg, sugarplums, gingerbread, candy canes... "She then reads a section. "Warning - To avoid untold culinary devastation, each ingredient must be measured with exact care." She laughed. "Book, have you met me?!"

And then there was a Shave and a Haircut tune knock on the door.

Twilight opens the doors, and then Cadance, Shining Armor with Flurry in a blue star jacket. And with Blue, Jay, Jr and Echo appeared.

"Happy Hearth's Warming!" They said.

And Flurry squeals happily of seeing her aunt.

But Twilight had a more of a panic surprise than happy. "But you're early. Your scroll said you were coming tomorrow."

"Uh, the scroll we sent yesterday?" Cadance questioned as Shining hugged his sister.

"Twilight, did you not hear us when we were going to meet them at the station?" Blue asked.

"Meet them?" Twilight raised a brow and then her eyes widen.

* * *

10 minutes earlier.

Blue enters the library as Twilight was looking through the book.

"Hey, Twilight, were gonna head to the station to meet Cadance, Shining Armor and Flurry." Blue said. "You coming?"

"Be there in a minute, I'll meet you there!" Twilight said not completely listening.

* * *

Twilight brought her senses back.

"Yesterday. Right." Twilight remembered. "Welcome!" She gestured to the hall which still was left off where she finished.

Shining Armor then place his right hoof on Twilight's forehead to feel her temperature.

"Uh, what are you doing?" Twilight asked.

"Decorations not up." Shining Armor smirked. "Frazzled mane. Determined look. I've seen this before." He has seen this way too many times to recognized it. "What are obsessing about this time, Twily?" Knowing his sister too well."

"Nothing!" Twilight jumped.

"So, decorations aren't up because...?" Shining Armor asked.

"Uh, I thought it would be more fun if we decorated it together!" Twilight said in a slight lie.

"Oh, that sounds wonderful." Cadance smiled. "We could start decorating right aw-"

"After I finish one quick errand." Twilight quickly said. "Just a few ingredients. Nothing to obsess about here!" She laughed. "Make yourselves at home. Be right back! Promise!"

"Twilight!" Revvit called. "There you are! Do you have any idea how long I've been looking-"

But then Twilight teleported away before he could finished.

Revvit sighed and shook his head. "I leave her for one minute, and she goes crazy."

And then he heads to the kitchen and murmurs as he goes. "Man, Twilight big crazy- I can't even!"

And then he enters the kitchen and slams the door making the others flinched.

"She's definitely freaking out about something." Cadance said to her husband.

"Oh, yeah." Shining Armor agreeing.

 _"YA THINK!"_ Revvit's yelled muffled.

"So, Echo when's Skull gonna be here?" Blue asked her sister.

"He should be be tonight." Echo said. "He said there's he had to do first."

"Um, Cadance. I bought Flurry a present earlier." Jr said holding out a wrapped present.

"Oh, you're so sweet, Flurry can open it tonight." Cadance smiled.

"Hey, Jr, why don't you put the present by the tree?" Blue said.

"Okay." Jr said and went off.

"If it's alright, we also brought something for Jr." Shining said.

"Flurry picked it." Cadance said.

"Oh, thank you." Blue smiled.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the far north Pinkie treks across the mountain peaks.

Struggles to move through a blizzard and was flung back, and uses an anchor to keep going.

* * *

And then finally rides a Polar Bear to a ridge and sees a house ahead.

She hops off, and waves to the Polar Bear as he leaves.

And Pinkie approaches the house, but just before she was about to knock on the door, an elderly blue color Reindeer appeared.

"By Blitzen's Beard, it took you long enough!" She complained.

She then hooks her hoof over Pinkie's scarf and pulls her inside. And inside there were wrapped presents everywhere.

"Are you sure you were expecting me?" Pinkie asked. "My name is-"

"Pinkie Pie." The Reindeer said. "I know. Because I know everything."

"Oh, don't be silly." Said a younger Reindeer appearing from behind a present in a sand color coat and blue hair. "You only know what's already happened. But you don't what she's about to ask."

"What am I about to ask?" Pinkie and the Reindeer asked and said and Pinkie shook her head. "How did you know I was gonna say that?!"

And then a pink Reindeer flew down mixing a bowl. "Will you 2 stop showing off? She doesn't have all Hearth's Warming."

"Who are you Reindeer?" Pinkie asked.

"Aurora." The elderly Reindeer introduced.

"Bori." The pink Reindeer introduced.

"Alice." The younger Reindeer introduced.

"The Gift Givers of the Grove!" They all said.

"Ooh!" Pinkie clapped her hooves. "And you can help give Twilight the best gift ever?!"

"Mm-hmm!" Bori and Alice nodded.

"What about those matching hats?" Aurora asked. "They were so cute."

"Well, that was-"

"Before she had to get just one gift for Twilight." Bori finished. "Try to keep up, Aurora."

"I'm gonna get that box Pinkie is gonna say she likes." Alice said and flew off as Bori sets the bowl down.

"Aurora remembers gifts that have already happened." Bori explained. "Alice knows the gifts that are going to happen. I just stay in the moment and keep the 2 of them in line. Speaking of, I believe we have a request for a gift."

And then Bori and Aurora went off and grab a few things.

"The best gift is more precious then gold, but it cannot be sold." Aurora said in a riddle and grabs a roll of wrapping paper with her magical antlers.

"When it breaks, it's not ended, for quickly it's mended." Bori said as well and makes a bow.

"It can never be bought yet is easily sought." Alice said. "Ah! Here we go." And then grabs a box.

And they soon came back, and wrapped the present up.

"Ooh! I like that box!" Pinkie smiled.

"Told ya." Alice remarked.

Pinkie opens the lid and looks inside. And there was a bright glow.

"The perfect gift!" Pinkie smiled. "Wow! I don't get it." She sat down.

Alice placed the lid back on the present. "You will."

And the present was handed to Pinkie.

* * *

Back in Rainbow Falls, Applejack and Fluttershy appeared Flim and Flam.

"We said no refunds!" Flim said.

Applejack clears her throat and glared.

"Oh. You." Flim groaned.

"What are y'all thievin' fools doin' with these dolls and that ridiculous getup?" Applejack demanded. "Don't you have a resort to run?"

"It's off-season." Flim explained and removes the wig, glasses and mustache. "Besides, we're planning an expansion."

"And expansions cost bits." Flam smugly smiles holding out some bits.

And then they brought the covers down, and a scale model of their resort is shown.

"Flim and Flam's Fro-Yo Flume Ride!" The 2 brothers announced.

"Well, that sounds fu-"

Applejack held Fluttershy back. "It ain't no excuse for sellin' cheap dolls to ponies."

Flim brought an arm around Fluttershy. "Were just giving ponies what they want."

"Shopping for the perfect gift is stressful." Flam added.

"Oh, that's true." Fluttershy said.

The 2 brothers zipped off and then came back with a crate of more Holly dolls.

"You want to get something that really stands out." Flim said.

"I do." Fluttershy smiled and approached them.

Applejack groans and smacks herself.

"And when you tell your friend you got then the hottest gift in Rainbow Falls, what'll they say?" Flam asked and offered a Holly.

"Woo-hoo"?" Fluttershy guested.

Applejack bluntly taps a Holly doll.

 _"The more you spend, the more your friend knows you love them!"_ It spoke.

And then the box tilts over and fall to the ground.

Fluttershy then realized she was been tricked.

"Oh, right." Fluttershy tucking away her bits. "They really are good at selling things."

"You may not like it." Flim said.

"But technically, we're not doing anything wrong." Flam added. "Even if they are easy to fool at this time.

"Ponies are desperate for the right."

"And who are you to tell them this isn't it?" Flam asked Applejack.

"If ponies get tired of Holly after a few days..." Flim said.

"...or she falls apart, who really got hurt?" Flam added.

"Nopony!" They both said.

And then Flim pushed them outside. "Don't let the curtain hit ya on the way out!" And disappeared.

"Of course Rainbow Dash wouldn't want this!" Fluttershy angrily said of being tricked. "I'm so mad, I could just... kick!" She then lightly taps her hoof on a small rock. And she made a painful sound.

But Applejack is more mad at Flim and Flam's tricks. "Convincin' to buy that doll ain't in the holiday spirit!"

"But Flim and Flam have a point." Fluttershy added. "We can't tell ponies what to buy."

Applejack looks around seeing other ponies getting things.

"Huh." Applejack having an idea. "But maybe we can show 'em!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Rainbow was following a small set of footprints in the snow in a forest.

And then footsteps crunching through the snow was heard as Discord walked wearing snowshoes. And then trips and fells face-plants in the snow.

"Guh. Could you make less noise?" Rainbow asked annoyed.

Discord lifts his head having a snow Santa hat and beard and then fell off.

"Of course!" Discord snapped his fingers.

And then Rainbow was in a white snow ninja suit. And Discord was in a black suit.

"We'll move silently." Discord said and threw a smoke bomb and then appeared from the trees behind Rainbow.

"Blend into the shadows." Discord got onto a branch. "The Winterchilla will never hear us coming."

Rainbow lowers her mask. "Winterchilla?"

"Small, adorable, fuzzy, and fast." Discord described. "But they're so rare, there's no telling where they- Oh, there's one right there!"

On a rock close by, was a Winterchilla which looks similar to that of a Chinchilla.

"Now, if you're going to get it, I think the first move is to-"

And then Rainbow quickly zips off, and came back with the Winterchilla resting on her hoof. "Be super fast?"

Discord shrugged.

* * *

Back over with Spike, after finally coming to his senses. He decided to make a present for Rarity.

And is currently working on an umbrella and adds glue to each section. And picks glitter on the glue to make it sparkle.

"Making a gift is way more personal than buying it." Spike said and blew some glitter on it. "Rarity loves things that take time and effort. I'm sure this one will be the one that works." And then he yawns from possibly the stress earlier. "I just need to... stay focused and..."

He then fell asleep and drops some glitter as he was now glowing.

* * *

Meanwhile, Flim and Flam were still selling Holly dolls to a new crowd of ponies.

"Have a wonderful holiday." Flim said. "And remember, no refunds." He hands one to a pony. "Next!"

And then Fluttershy and Applejack appeared next to Flam.

"What are you doing here?" Flam asked.

"Same as everybody else." Applejack said.

And she got to the counter, and placed some bits. "I want a Hearth's Warmer. In fact, I want 3!"

"Seriously?" Flim confusedly asked.

"After I saw my friend here with hers, I knew I had to buy some for my granny, my brother, and my little sister!" Applejack said overacted.

"Yeah, yeah, great story." Flim hands her a bag. "Next!"

And then Fluttershy approached doing her part. "But, Applejack, your granny, brother, and your sister, they are all so different. How can the same doll be the right gift for all of them?"

The other ponies murmured.

And Flam panicked realizing what was going on.

"But, Fluttershy, this is the must-have gift of the season." Applejack went on.

"Just because it's must-have for one pony doesn't mean it's must-have for everypony, does it?" Fluttershy went on as well.

"That's true! I guess I need put more thought into getting the right gift for each pony." Applejack said. "Can I return these?"

"NO REFUNDS!" The 2 brothers yelled.

The ponies turn to Flam and his fake mustache peels off.

"Oh, uh, you want 'em?" Applejack turned to a Unicorn. "I'm gonna pick out gifts that are just as special as the ponies they're for."

"I... think I'm gonna do some more shopping, too." Minty Bubblegum said and left.

And then the other ponies started to leave.

"Now, hang on a moment!" Flim ran out. "Wait! Come back!"

"We'll give you a great deal!" Flam said.

"Buy one, get one free?!" The 2 brothers yelled out.

And then they ran off after some ponies.

Applejack happily sighs. "The sweet sounds of the season."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Aurora, Bori and Alice almost sounds like the Auroraborialis also known as the Northern Lights.**

 **And a Winterchilla might be some sort of Equestrian relative of the Chinchilla perhaps.**

 **And doesn't Minty Bubblegum look similar to Minuette?**

 **And I might've added a few extra things.**

 **And lastly, stay tuned for tomorrow's final chapter.**


	5. The True Gift of Giving

After having lunch, Oak Nut, Butternut and Pistachio and Rarity headed outside as they said goodbye.

"It's a shame you got to leave." Butternut said.

"Oh, you're been so generous." Rarity kindly said. "But I must get home for a previous engagement." And the she turns to Pistachio. "I'll be keeping an eye on you, Pistachio. I have a feeling you've got quite the future in fashion."

Rarity then heads off, and they waved goodbye. And then Oak Nut and Butternut went inside, but then Pistachio glanced at his hat.

"Rarity! Rarity!" Pistachio ran up to her. "I love my parents, but... they don't understand that we just had lunch with one of the most famous ponies in Equestria."

"Oh, I don't about most famous." Rarity giggled.

"I know you didn't send a Fedora Felt original to some nopony you've never met from Nowhere, Equestria." Pistachio said and then removes his hat. "I'm sure this actually for somepony special, so... if you want it back, I get it."

Rarity held the hat with her magic, but comes to a decision. "The hat is indeed for somepony very special." She admitted and placed the hat on his head. "And I couldn't bear to see him part with it."

Pistachio gasped. "Oh, thank Celestia! Because I did not want to give this up!" He chuckled.

"But if I hear you call yourself a nopony again, you shan't be my guest for Fashion Week in Manehattan." Rarity said.

"W-What-?" Pistachio completely speechless. "S-Seriou-? Wha-?!"

Rarity then hugs him and heads out as Pistachio waves goodbye.

"Sorry, Applejack." Rarity said softly as she trotted off.

* * *

At Rainbow Falls station, Flim and Flam were being by an angry mod after realizing the dolls were fake.

And Applejack watched from inside as they got to the station as the train begins to leave.

"Puttin' those 2 in their places makes me all warm and fuzzy inside." Applejack smiled.

"Ooh. But we never got gifts for Spike and Rainbow Dash, and it's already Hearth's Warming Eve." Fluttershy sadly said.

And then Applejack had a small possibly for gifts for them. "It probably ain't what they're expectin', but we still got these." She held out 2 Holly dolls. "Yay."

"Don't do that." Fluttershy said now a little creep out from them.

* * *

Meanwhile in Twilight's castle, Twilight has spent the entire time making Pinkie's pudding. And is carefully adding each ingredient. But on the down side, Blue and the others were beginning to think she was avoiding them on purpose.

"Flurry loved sledding with Jr." Cadance said as they walked in.

"Too bad her aunt wasn't there." Shining Armor said disappointedly.

"Twilight, are avoiding us on purpose, or is there a reason?" Jay asked.

"Twilight, if I can just bother you for 1 minut-"

"Shh!" Twilight shushed Revvit.

"Wha-" Revvit derisive chuckled and then turns to them. "Excuse me for one minute."

Revvit then climbed down the table, but he looked like he was about to lose it. And then he enters a cabinet. And then closed the door, and then 4 bangs were inside as Revvit hits his head on the wall. And then got out and then climbs up the counter and lifts open a lid of a pot. And then brought his head and then screams his anger out in the pot, and everyone cringed back a bit except Twilight. And then placed the lid over the pot.

And then got back on the table. "I am better."

Twilight adds another ingredient, And Flurry beams happily in interest from it.

"Ooh!" Flurry smiled.

And then finally Twilight closed the book.

"There. Ingredients measured exactly." Twilight smiled. "Now, what were you saying?" She smiled innocently.

Blue snorted.

And Cadance and Shining Armor glanced each other.

"Hmph!" Tunip glared.

"Hi, remember us? We came all the way from the Crystal Empire for some quality family time?" Shining Armor reminded.

"That's it!" Revvit having enough and crawled up to Twilight. "Listen to me. You can be sea sick and go to obsession world when you get back to land. But right now, you must pull it together!"And he crawls away.

Twilight was left confused. "Why would I be sea sick on lan-?"

"JUST DO IT!" Revvit screamed.

"Okay, I did get a little stressed about Hearth's Warming this year." Twilight confessed and went up to them.

And then Flurry teleported from her mother's hoof and switch it a bag of flour. And then drops a cupcake into the pudding pot playfully. But everyone didn't noticed since they were turned to Twilight. But Codish did watched.

"What?" Shining Armor laughed. "You? Never!"

"What happened this time you make you go crazy?" Blue asked.

"So my friends decided we should do a Hearthswarming Helper and give one pony a present to save time." Twilight explained as Flurry flew and then flew back with a bowl of flour and lemons and cups as Codish watched.

"But then, you gotten crazy and distracted after... Oh, I don't know." Jay thought.

"Spike appeared and left after what he said to you, which he was actually looking who has Rarity." Echo finished.

Cadance and Shining Armor laughed bit.

"What?" Twilight questioned as Flurry drops a present in the pudding. "And how you'd know that?"

"Spike told us earlier." Jr said.

"Let me guess." Shining Armor said. "You got super worried about making sure the present was perfect and went all Twily-nanas, didn't you?" And Flurry drops a few more things.

"Oh, so that's what it's called when she goes crazy." Blue getting the picture.

"I wasn't Twily-nanas!" Twilight exclaimed.

And then Shining Armor and Blue gave a slight stern look.

"Okay, fine. A little Twily-nanas." Twilight admitted.

"Daba sheeb da-do!" Tunip said.

"He says that like when not even being prepared for this year's holiday." Revvit translated.

"B-Thank you." Tunip crossed his arms.

"Twilight, we know you get overwhelmed." Cadance said. "You should have just told us. We could've helped."

"There's nothing wrong with asking." Echo said.

"The good news is Pinkie's present is almost done, and it's just friends and family and a calm, quiet Hearth's Warming Eve." Twilight as Flurry teleported back into her mother's hoof as the bag of flour fell into the pot.

"Now, why don't head outside and build a snow fort or something?" Twilight said as they left the kitchen.

And soon, the Vegimals were left to finished up the meals.

Barrot grabs the pot that Revvit screamed in, and removes the lid. But then an angry scream was heard inside as he closed the lid as they all turned.

and then Codish saw the pudding pot bubbling and spewing over.

"Uh-oh." Codish said and called to Tunip. "Tunip! Puddin spewa overa!"

Tunip saw it. "Uh-oh!"

Tunip rushed over and quickly placed a lid over the pot and secure it. "Phew!"

* * *

Outside as Twilight, Cadance, Shining Armor, Blue, Jay and Echo were building a snow fort.

Jr and Flurry sneaked behind a small wall of and hid behind it. And peaked over.

"Is is gonna be sweet." Jr getting herself from laughing.

She then placed a shovel over a rock, and Flurry adds some snow on it. Jr peeks over and slightly tilts the shovel and the spot.

And then, she leap and lands the shovel's end and launches the snow in the air. And then hits Twilight on the back of the head.

"Huh?" Twilight looked behind her.

Jr ducks down as she and Flurry snickered a bit.

"Hmm?" Twilight turns back and adds some snow.

And then Jay was hit in the back of the head by some snow as well.

"What?" Jay turns backs.

And then they all turned and heard soft laughter behind a small wall of snow.

"Shh." Blue laughed a bit.

And then they slowly approached the snow wall.

"I wonder where Jr and Flurry might be?" Twilight overacted said.

"Strange that we haven't seen them since we started building." Blue went along.

Jr and Flurry giggled as they approached on both sides.

And then they looked over as then they were gone.

"Huh, I thought they were right here." Twilight said.

And then snow was dropped right on top of their heads. And then they looked and saw Jr and Flurry laughing.

"We got you good!" Jr laughed.

Twilight and the other glanced each other, and then started laughing as well.

* * *

Later, they went inside as Revvit unhooks a wreath for a second to fix something.

And then hooks it back, but then strangely part of the railing on the 2nd floor broke off and then hits the floor causing Twilight, Cadance, Shining Armor, Blue, Jay, Echo and Jr and Flurry to jumped and turn to that.

Revvit turns to that with a confused look as the others stared with surprised looks. And then Revvit turns back to the wreath.

* * *

Later it was now sunset, and Rainbow and Discord finally reached back home with the Winterchilla.

And Rainbow flies over to the castle.

"Goodbye." Discord tearfully said and Rainbow turns to him. "Enjoy your exclusive pony-only holiday gathering. I'll just be home, spending quality time with... myself."

And then a 2nd Discord appeared and they both headed home.

And Rainbow felt a little sad and glanced at the Winterchilla. "Uh... I wouldn't have this little fella without you, so... if you wanna join, Fluttershy would love having you. And I wouldn't hate it."

And then Discord rushed and hugged her now wearing a white coat and green hat.

"Great! Awesome!" Discord happily beamed. "In that case-Oh, look! Sunset!" She points out to the setting sun. "It's officially Hearth's Warming Eve!"

Soon it was dark, but then suddenly strangely the Winterchilla started acting up. And then hops off of Rainbow's hoof and when has increased 50 times in size. And then an eerie roar was heard as a white flash soars overhead.

"What is it doing?" Rainbow nervously asked.

The Winterchilla growls, and then sharp teeth emerged in it's mouth. And then 3 powerful arms appeared from it's thick fuzzy coat. And claws the ground as it quickly increases in size.

Discord and Rainbow watched then a shadow of a dragon appeared next to him.

Discord then hits himself. "Oh, uh, did I forget to mention that the Winterchilla turns transforms into a Winterzilla when the sun sets? And, uh, we were in a territory of a Snow Wraith which is the most territorial of all dragons? And that they don't take trespassers very well and they hunt them down."

Rainbow was jaw dropped stunned in horror.

And the Snow Wraith lets out a loud eerie roar.

* * *

Inside of the castle, Jr and Flurry were playing tag as they ran through the hall laughing.

"I'm gonna get ya!" Jr laughed.

They turned at a bend, and they came to a stop by the entrance of the kitchen as Tunip and the Vegimals appeared to get the food out.

"Boy, I really can't." Jr smiled.

"Patiena, patiena." Tunip said.

"He said to be patient." Revvit said.

And then as Tunip begins to reach the doorknob, a green subsist oozes from the door.

"Huh?" Tunip backed away.

"What is that?" Jr asked.

"That is odd." Revvit said and licks it. "Is that... pudding?"

And then a sound was heard, and then they looked as then the wall cracked and then shifted a bit.

"Uh, what's happening?" Jr backed away.

And then pudding started leaking through the cracks.

"Oh, no." Revvit backed away. "I don't think it can hold it." And then the doors started to crack. "RUN!"

And then they all ran.

* * *

Unaware of the Winterzilla and Snow Wraith problem and inside, Applejack, Pinkie, Rarity and Fluttershy got to the castle's entrance and soon Skull appeared.

"How did everypony's shopping go?" Fluttershy asked.

"Well..." Rarity uneasily.

"Uh..." Same with Pinkie

"Yeeeeeah..." Applejack as well.

"Did I miss something?" Skull asked.

Then Fluttershy went up and knocked on the door.

"Coming!" Called Spike's voice.

He then opens the door, but he was still glowing from the glitter. And then jumps and chuckles nervously and waved.

"Did you get attacked by a party?" Pinkie asked.

"Did Flurry give a glitter bath or something?" Skull asked.

Spike looked at himself. "I fell asleep. On somepony's present."

And he picks off a glitter piece of his nose.

The others were confused.

"RUN!" Twilight's voice cried.

They quickly went inside.

"What's going on?!" Skull exclaimed.

"THE PUDDING IS COMING!" Twilight yelled.

And then Twilight and the others ran towards and then a large wave of pudding appeared behind.

"Everyone outside!" Jay yelled.

But just as they got to the doorway and before they were about to get outside.

"RUN!" Rainbow yelled. "THE WINTERZILLA IS COMING!"

"Winter-what?!" Jr exclaimed fearfully.

And then she and Discord got inside as the angry Winterzilla and Snow Wraith slam into the wall. And then broke the wall apart as the Winterzilla barges in and Twilight quickly puts a magic shield around everyone.

But then the Snow Wraith blasted a powerful snowy blast that was too much for the shield as it then fades away. And then popping from the pudding, came a Snake like Dragon called a Slitherwing with similar coloration to a Coral Snake.

And they all gasped as they were trapped between the Winterzilla, Snow Wraith and the pudding and Slitherwing.

And they turned to the pudding and Slitherwing.

"What is that?!" Rainbow exclaimed.

"Magic pudding and a Slitherwing!" Twilight exclaimed and turns to the other 2. "What is that?!"

The Winterzilla roars and the Snow Wraith growls and thinking to choose a target.

"A Winterchilla and Snow Wraith!" Rainbow exclaimed.

"They turn into Winterzillas after dark?!" Twilight angrily glared at her. "And Snow Wraith hunt down trespassers!"

Everyone glared at her.

"Does everypony knows this except me?!" Rainbow exclaimed. "COME ON! I never knew about them until today! Give me a break"

And then the Winterzilla swatted his paw, but then Spike's glow seems to have gotten both the Winterzilla and the Snow Wraith. And Snow Wraith actually build nests from pieces of sparkling ice.

Spike jumps and hid behind Twilight, but she then noticed how they were interested in him.

And she had an idea. "You like the sparkly?"

She then held Spike up with her magic, and flies and actually used him as living bait. And the Winterzilla and Snow Wraith had an immediate effect on him.

"Just follow it this way!" Twilight said.

And soon she positions herself at the doorway as the Winterzilla and Snow Wraith turns to them. And the Snow Wraith flew and snaps his jaws trying to take a bite out of Spike.

"Is this honestly the best plan we can come up with?!" Spike not liking this.

Twilight then quickly pulls Spike back as the Winterzilla swatted his paw. And then the Snow Wraith started snapping at him trying to get him.

"Aah! Don't eat me, don't eat me!" Spike begged.

And then the Snow Wraith started chasing him as Twilight tried to keep him from getting into his mouth.

And then Rainbow turns to Discord who was sitting on a chair eating popcorn.

"Can't you do something?!" Rainbow glared at him.

"I did!" Discord said.

Twilight and the Snow Wraith were in a tug of war match as the dragon held Spike's tail in his mouth. And then Discord appeared as a ribbon on the Winterzilla's left ear.

"This is Fluttershy's gift." Discord said.

"What?!" Rainbow exclaimed.

And then, the Slitherwing wraps his tail around Rarity and holds her up.

"A LITTLE HELP, PLEASE!" Rarity yelled as Cadance, Shining Armor and Flurry turn to her.

"I've got this!" Shining Armor ready's to fire.

But then Cadance give Flurry to him.

"Which one of us can fly, darling?" Cadance smiled.

She then flew and fires a beam at the Dragon's face causing him to loosen his grip and he retreats into the pudding. And Cadance quickly grabs Rarity and flew up to the 2nd floor as the Slitherwing lunges from the pudding and snaps his jaws only missing.

"Your mom sure is something."Shining smiled to Flurry.

And then the Slitherwing raised up form the pudding ready to strike. And then Shining ran then jumps and the Slitherwing strikes and misses him. And then bites down on a tarp and swings and zaps a beam at the dragon trying for another attack and joins with Cadance and Rarity.

"You're not so bad yourself." Cadance blushed a bit.

And then a roar was heard as Twilight was started to lure the Winterzilla and the Snow Wraith from the castle. But then the Winterzilla slips on the staircase and fell to the ground and bumps into the Snow Wraith as he fell.

And as they got up, they then saw the sparkling decorations on the wall. And then the Snow Wraith flew over and then wraps himself around the wreath and the Winterzilla started eating the ornaments like candy.

"No-no-no!" Twilight flew to them. "Not that sparkly! This one!"

She waves Spike in front of them, hoping to get back their attention. But the Snow Wraith roars, and then whacks his tail at the 2 sending back into the wall.

"I'm okay if they doesn't want to chase me anymore!" Spike said.

"How are we gonna get rid of those things?!" Applejack said.

"Oh, for Scorpan's sake!" Discord complained.

And then disappeared and appeared again.

"Hello?!" Discord said and turns into a few arrows pointing to Fluttershy. "If only one of you had a way with animals?!"

"Oh, my." Fluttershy trembled.

Fluttershy flew up the Winterzilla eating the wreath, and the Snow Wraith sleeping around it.

"Uh..." She clears her throat. "Excuse me."

And then they both roared at her sending her back.

And then Fluttershy brushed her mane back showing an angry look.

"This is supposed to be the happiest time of year!" Fluttershy went up to the 2 troublemakers. "So if this is how you 2 plan on behaving, you can march yourself right back to where you came from!"

The Winterzilla whimpered and then he and the Snow Wraith started crying sadly.

"Awww. Your families are gone for the holidays, and you're all alone?" Fluttershy asked sympathetic.

The 2 growled and nods.

"I'm sorry." Fluttershy hugs them. "If you calm down, I'm sure you could join us."

The 2 smiled.

And then a pudding arm poked on Pinkie's tail as she turns and saw the Slitherwing drooling about to strike. She screams and then zips off as the Slitherwing tries to snatch her. And then Twilight fires at the dragon as he yelps.

Discord, Rainbow, Applejack everyone else quickly join the others on the 2nd level.

"Uh, maybe leave the magic to me next time." Pinkie said in a Celestia floatie as a raft on the pudding. And then her mane grips a spoon and takes a spoonful of pudding and tries it. "Actually, it's pretty good."

And then Twilight fires a beam at a pudding arm and went up to her.

"Chancellor Puddinghead's recipe." Twilight said.

"Now, that's an impressive dessert." Pinkie said.

"It's your Hearth's Warming present."

"Really?" Pinkie smiled. "That's so thoughtful."

Unknowingly behind Twilight, the Slitherwing slowly raises from behind and inches his head closer with his mouth open.

"It took a lot a research, but I-"

And then the Slitherwing was hit in the head and retreats into the pudding as Twilight to Shining Armor who blasted him.

"Can it wait, Twilight?!" Revvit yelled.

"Maybe focus on the task at hoof, Twily?" Shining Armor said.

And they turned as the Winterzilla backs away and whimpers as the pudding continues to spread. And the Snow Wraith blasted an ice barrier at the pudding to keep from spreading.

"Hello?!" Called a familiar voice. "Hello?! Twilight, I'm here!"

And then Toothless appeared with a younger Night Fury who is his niece named Nightflare. But they couldn't see because he was only some presents for them and blocking his view.

"Sorry it took so long." Toothless said. "Things were cra-"

And then he bumps the Winterzilla, and then moves aside, and then reached his right wing and feels the Winterzilla's fur. And then he drops the presents and his eyes widen of seeing the Winterzilla.

"WHOA!" Toothless exclaimed. "DANG! I'm sorry, pal. I thought this was Twilight's castle."

"Toothless! Back here!" Twilight called.

Toothless leans over and saw the pudding blob.

"Whoa, what happened?!" Toothless exclaimed.

"Don't touch it!" Twilight warned.

"You think I'm afraid of some-" Then suddenly pudding arms grabbed him. "-Pudding."

Then quickly they pulled him in as they watched as they attacked him and their heads followed him as he moves and screams out. And then Toothless shot out and into Discord's arm and quivers and Nightflare quickly flew and joins the others.

"Right." Twilight getting back to the subject. "The recipe needed to be exact. I think Flurry Heart added something while I wasn't looking, but I have no idea what to add to adjust it. A teaspoon of nutmeg, 3 sugarplums, extra-"

"Gingerbread? 4 more candy canes?" Pinkie asked.

"How do you know the recipe?" Twilight asked.

Then Pinkie remembered something, and a flashback triggers in her head.

* * *

Back with Aurora, Bori and Alice.

 _"I don't get it."_ She said.

 _"You will."_ Alice said.

* * *

And then Pinkie holds out the present for Twilight.

"Happy Hearth's Warming, Twilight!" Pinkie cheered. "I'm your Hearthswarming Helper!"

She then jumps up as the Slitherwing bites the floatie missing Pinkie and turns as Pinkie fell into the pudding.

And then everyone gasp, and the Slitherwing had a confuse look. And then 4 candy canes, 3 sugarplums, a cinnamon stick and mix, and a gingerbread pony emerged from the pudding. And then they glowed, and then the pudding stops spreading.

And the Sliltherwing shook his head. "Wha- What happened?!"

Twilight looked around, and then Pinkie pokes her head from the pudding. And Twilight lifts her up and hugs her.

The Winterzilla peaked through his fingers and growls happily. And soon everyone cheers.

"Uh, a bit Reindeer ex machina, but... 2 thumbs way up!" Discord beamed and 2 fireworks flew and went off. "Woo!"

* * *

Later, everyone was by the fireplace and enjoying some bowls of pudding.

And Twilight came in with 2 bowls.

"Sorry for failing as a Hearthwarming Helper, Pinkie." Twilight sadly said.

"What?! With no pudding disaster, my gift with the exact ingredients wouldn't have made any sense." Pinkie said. "This way, it was perfect!" And then she buries her face in her bowl.

Rarity sadly sighs. "At least Twilight has something to show for her effort. I ordered you a fabulous farm hat, Applejack. Alas, it decided it belonged to somepony else."

Applejack looks at her hat. "Pops said sometimes the hat chooses the pony when he gave me this." And she placed it back on. "Hopefully my gift inspired whoever's wearin' it to be the best farmer ever."

"Uhhh, ooh... Something like that." Rarity admitted.

And then Spike torn an arm off of his Holly doll.

"We're really sorry about your gifts." Fluttershy said to Rainbow.

Rainbow then toss hers away.

"We got a bit distracted with Flim and Flam's shenanigans." Applejack rubbed the back of her head.

Spike set his aside, and then the head rips off and rolls a bit.

 _"Commercialism is the greatest gift of all!"_

They all stared at it, and then Discord zaps the head making it disappear and Toothless quickly burns the box with a small blast.

"They're better than my gift." Rainbow turns to Fluttershy. "Sorry about the Winterzilla and the Snow Wraith."

"Oh, they're big sweethearts." Fluttershy giggled. "And he ended up being really helpful."

And then there was a thud as they turned and saw the Winterzilla and the Snow Wraith coming with bowls of pudding of their own. As well as the Slitherwing.

And then Tunip and the Vegimals appeared with 2nd servings.

"More-da puddin?" Tunip called.

And then they handed bowls to whoever wants some.

"It was actually kind of nice to be the pony who saved the day for once." Fluttershy blushed a bit.

"Oh, really?" Discord leans in and Rainbow bluntly takes a spoonful of pudding eats it. "You mean a giant beast that only Fluttershy could tame, making her the hero of Hearth's Warming Eve, was a great gift?"

And then with a flash, Discord brought a piller under Fluttershy and raised up. And then a medal appeared on her neck, and then a trophy.

"Imagine that." Discord finished.

And then confetti rains down, and then Rainbow realized what that whole thing was. And stutters and blows a confetti piece off her nose.

And then flew up to Discord's face. "You mean you tricked me into putting my friend in danger on purpose so you-?!"

Discord then stops hers by placing a finger over mouth, and gestured to Fluttershy as she nuzzles with the Winterzilla.

"Let's just say it was from both of us." Rainbow said.

Finding it fair, Discord shakes Rainbow's hoof.

"I guess Hearthswarming Helper was kind of a disaster." Applejack said not thinking it would ended up like this.

"I don't know." Cadance said and gave Flurry a spoonful of pudding to her. "Ponyville always seem to have way more exciting holidays than the Crystal Empire."

"You always enjoy some excitement now and then." Blue laughed a bit.

"There's one gift left, but I messed up, too." Spike confessed. And then he turns to the Winterzilla as he hand him a guitar made from cardboard and strings. "Your present's only kind of finished, Rarity, but I guess it's better than nothing."

 _I wanted to get you_

 _Something oh, so rare_

 _A gift to show I care_

 _But nothing to compare_

 _To you, that's easy to see_

 _But I got stressed and overthought_

 _Until the day was shot_

 _And it was all for naught_

 _But now it's clear to me_

 _I'm not gifted at gifting_

 _So all that's left to say_

 _Is that I really hope my gifting_

 _Didn't ruin your holiday_

"Oh, Spike." Rarity touched by it. "A song is a lovely present."

"I wanted to get you the best gift ever." Spike said. "I just couldn't figure out what it was."

And then, Rarity kissed him on the cheek.

"You know, I just remembered something." Revvit said. "I realized I have a present for Twilight."

"Really?" Twilight asked.

"Yes, now, close your eyes and no peaking." Revvet said.

Twilight closed her eyes, and then suddenly a bowl of pudding was thrown into her face. And then everyone started laughing.

"What was that for?!" Twilight asked.

"For going all crazy, and finally confessing." Revvit said and laughed.

"Okay, maybe I deserved it." Twilight admitted and wipes the pudding off her face.

"You think?" Nightflare said.

"Ooh, Ooh!" Pinkie remembering something. "The Gift Givers told me that! Oh, what is it? The best gift is more precious than gold, but cannot be sold. When it breaks, it's not ended, for quickly it's mended. It can never be bought yet is easily sought."

Twilight giggled.

"What's so funny?" Pinkie asked.

"It's a riddle, and the answer is "friendship"!" Twilight said.

 _The most magical gift_

 _That I can recall_

 _It could've been big or small_

 _Or even nothing at all_

 _It doesn't matter, you see_

 _If it's from my friends on whom I depend_

 _No matter what you spend_

 _It will be perfect to me_

Jr handed her present to Flurry, and Flurry brought her gift to her. And Flurry opens it as there was a stuffed Elephant and Manatee, and she holds and hugs it. And Jr opens hers and was given a stuffed Blue Whale and she loved it. And they hugged each other.

 _The true gift of giving_

 _Is what it means inside_

 _We can show we care_

 _Spreading love far and wide_

And Twilight offers another bowl to Pinkie as she finished hers.

 _The true gift of giving_

 _Is totally free_

 _And you're the best friend there is at givin' it_

 _With the friendship that you give to me_

Fluttershy hands Discord a present, and he opens it and reveals a teapot animal clothing of an Elephant. And Fluttershy hugs him.

 _We've all been friends forever_

 _And look how far we've come (how far we've come)_

* * *

In the wagon, Trixie and Starlight enjoy themselves with some hot chocolate.

 _The holiday bring us close_

And the Apple and Pie were enjoying themselves at Sweet Apple Acres.

 _And now it's time for fun (it's now begun)_

* * *

Luna was outside feeling the night sky, and then Celestia appeared and placed a blanket over her.

And over at Sweet Acorn Orchard, Pistachio and his family were opening presents as he opens his. And brought out a red hat with acorns hanging. And they laughed

 _The greatest gift you give to me_

 _Is more precious than gold_

 _Ah-ah-ah-ah_

In Yakyakistan, the Yaks were enjoying Snilldar Fest as they smashed the pile.

 _Never ended, always mended_

 _And it can't be bought or sold_

In the train, Flim and Flam were upset and headed home with the remaining Holly dolls and bits they still got.

And over in Ponyville, Mayor Mare waved goodnight to the ponies as they went home.

 _The true gift of giving_

 _Is what it means inside_

In the Changeling Kingdom, Thorax and every other Changeling were around a fire.

 _Spreading love far and wide_

And over at the Shatterdome, Tyrant and the other soldiers honored those who bravely fought and die to protect their island home from the Kaiju and sacrifice their lives to save it. And they even left something at Indom's memory and her family.

 _The true gift of giving_

 _Is totally free And you're the best there is at givin' it_

 _With the friendship that you give to me_

And they all gathered around each other, and then the Winterzilla holds them into a hug.

And outside, Alice, Aurora and Bori watched.

"And so it worked out

And a lesson was learned, there's no need to obsess;

Gift-giving is simple as long as you recall:

Friendship is the best gift of all."

And then the 3 Reindeer flew off.

And back inside, Tunip and the Vegimal prepare to sing

"Tunip." He stepped follow.

"Grouber." Grouber as well.

"B-B-Barrot." Same with Barrot.

"Tominnow." Tominnow joins.

"Codish." Codish finished.

And then Tominniow and Barrot shook maracas.

 _Cheepa doing dnow_

 _And a bo-wow wassy cane_

Barrot balances a stack of presents.

 _Over de hilla we goa_

 _Rarty octo-way_

 _(Ha-ah-ah)_

And then Tunip, Barrot and Tominnow appeared behind the Winterzilla.

 _Amo lettina bree_

 _(Purr-yum yum)_

And then behind Cadance, Shining Armor and Flurry.

 _Merrta te-mow_

 _(Purr-yum yum)_

And Barrot hops around the bowls.

 _Prr, everbryday_

 _An bre brea_

Codish slid down the Snow Wraith

 _Neepa, cheepa neigh, whoa!_

 _Oh, jingle bells! Jingle bells!_

 _Jingle, all the way!_

And then Grouber made his way over to the gingerbread castle.

 _Oh, what fun a heap fa_

 _hav-a holiday!_

And then Grouber grabs a marshmallow off.

"Grouber!" Tunip suddenly popped up behind him.

 _Jingle bells! Jingle bells!_

 _Jingle, all the way!_

Tunip then sneezed as 2 other Vegimals over the fireplace were shaking some salt and pepper to make a snowy scene.

And then they all gathered by the tree.

 _Oh, what fun a heap fa_

 _hav-a holiday!_

 _Hey!_

Everyone clapped and the Vegimals bowed.

And it continues to snow outside.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Once, Season 8 is finished, it's down to the Dinosaur and Kaiju war story.**

 **Saurian Rim.**

 **And this is my last chapter to finish of 2018.**

 **And starting January, comes new stories.**

 **And Happy New Year's for everyone, and to welcome 2019.**


End file.
